Departamento para dos
by YunoGYL
Summary: YAOI FANFIC Sasuke y Naruto terminan mudándose a un departamento , al principio se llevan muy mal y tienen muchos problemas.. pero pasará algo que cambiará para siempre la relación de estos dos jóvenes, haciendo que se den cuenta de lo que en verdad sienten.


El rubio traía una enorme caja con todas sus cosas en sus manos, nunca antes se había mudado de casa pero nunca creyó que iba a ser así de cansado. Esta era la cuenta vuelta que daba para traer sus cosas y su compañero de departamento ni si quiera estaba y aunque hubiera estado no lo habría ayudado, ya lo conocía a pesar de que casi no hablaban.  
-bueno, esta es la última- se dijo a sí mismo cerrando la puerta con una patada - y aún no llega Sasuke...  
Dejó su caja en la sala y se dirigió a los cuartos, había sólo dos. Entró al de la derecha y vio que ya estaba ocupado. Se le hizo muy raro puesto que en todo el tiempo que estuvo trayendo las casas no vio al Uchiha por ninguna parte.  
Llevó todas las cajas al cuarto desocupado y se dirigió hacia el baño, desde hace un buen rato se estaba aguantando las ganas.  
Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, sólo abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizado, los colores se le subieron al rostro. En frente de él estaba Sasuke completamente desnudo, se acababa de bañar. Naruto no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a la parte íntima del azabache, causando un mayor sonrojo. Al notarlo, el Uchiha solo sonrió de lado, parecía que el rubio nunca había visto algo así antes.. siendo que él era hombre.  
-¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves?  
-¿Q-qué? No seas ridículo... Yo.. Lo siento - cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió a su habitación.  
No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Se arrepentía con toda su alma de haber aceptado mudarse con él, no sabía ni porque había aceptado. Su madre le había insistido mucho.. y la madre de Sasuke le había insistido al Uchiha que también aceptara. Y ahí están, ambos en un departamento.  
Agarró el teléfono y marcó.  
-Mamá, ya no quiero estar aquí, me desmudaré!  
-Hijo.. Habla bien, esa palabra no existe y además aunque existiera no puedes hacerlo. La mamá de Sasuke y yo hicimos un trato y dimos nuestra palabra así que no, te aguantas.- colgó el teléfono  
-Pe.. , ash - se quejó- como te atreves a colgarme en un momento como este... - aventó el teléfono a la cama.  
No salió de la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente. Sasuke estaba cocinando algo que olía muy bien. Pero Naruto no quería sentarse en la mesa y pedirle que le sirviera un poco, no lo iba a hacer después de lo que pos ayer en el baño.  
-Buenos días, Sasuke  
-ah si - fue lo único que respondió  
Naruto se quedó parado un rato pensando en que iba a hacer.  
-¿se te ofrece algo? - le preguntó el azabache, observándolo  
-¿eh? Por supuesto que no- estaba dispuesto a irse a desayunar afuera cuando escuchó a Sasuke reírse un poco  
-ya, siéntate - puso un plato con comida en el lugar libre  
-gracias

-Escucha, Naruto, trataré de ser amable contigo solo porque mi mamá me obligo a prometer que lo haría así que no malinterpretes las cosas, no pienses que quiero ser tu amigo ni nada.

-¿Qué? Si así son las cosas, ¿para qué aceptaste mudarte aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti

-yo.. – no podía decirle la verdad, tenía que pensar en una mentirita blanca

-mira, yo no sé qué se traen nuestras madres, solo finjamos llevarnos bien frente a ellas – dicho eso se levantó, agarró su mochila y salió camino a la universidad.

El rubio suspiró, ya sabía que vivir con ese azabache iba a ser difícil debido al carácter que tenía. Aquella plática le había quitado el hambre así que también agarró sus cosas y salió.

Ya que habían acabado sus clases, regresó al apartamento. Buscó a Sasuke pero no estaba, al parecer llegaría tarde hoy. Ante esa situación el rubio sonrió como un niño chiquito cuando trama alguna travesura. Fue corriendo a su habitación y agarró su consola de videojuegos y un par de discos de música. Regresó a la sala de estar y se puso a jugar a todo volumen. Horas después llegó Sasuke. Al entrar solo torció los ojos.

-¡Naruto, apaga todo eso! – pero el rubio no lo oía

El azabache de desespero y desconectó todo, haciendo que el rubio se quejara.

-¡Diablos, Sasuke! Iba ganando..

-No me interesan tus juegos estúpidos, aquí hay reglas y tienes que respetarlas.

-No acordamos ningunas reglas

-Pues a partir de ahora las va a haber. Nada de videojuegos en la sala, para eso tienes televisión en tu cuarto; no subas tanto el volumen ni de la música, videojuegos o lo que veas en la tele; no hagas cochinero en ninguna parte y..

-basta Sasuke – lo interrumpió- no es mi culpa que seas un amargado, esta también es mi casa asِí que..

-Naruto, tu sabes que no soy paciente así que deja de hacerme enojar y vete a tu cuarto – fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y después se dirigió al baño – no vuelvas a hacer esto que hiciste – le dijo antes de entrar.

-¡Ash! ¡Baka! – Gritó lo más alto que pudo – ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar… - agarró todas sus cosas y fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto ni se molestó en levantarse, no quería ver la carota de Sasuke y tampoco quería ir a la escuela. Cuando escuchó que Sasuke salió se levantó rápido y fue al cuarto de su compañero de departamento. Entró y vio todo ordenado, se acostó en su cama y suspiró. En el buró de a lado de la cama había una foto de la familia Uchiha y la familia Uzumaki de hacía muchos años, cuando él y Sasuke tenían como cinco años de edad y se llevaban muy bien. Recordaba que su mamá y la de Sasuke eran muy amigas y siempre hacían reuniones. Hasta la fecha ellas siguen siendo amigas, sin embargo Sasuke y él se distanciaron mucho cuando entraron a la secundaria y ahora solo eran unos desconocidos. Definitivamente extrañaba los viejos tiempos. Al cabo de un rato Naruto se quedó completamente dormido en esa habitación.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Sasuke llegó de la universidad. Cuando entró a su cuarto y vio ahí acostado al Uzumaki se molestó tanto que jaló las sábanas para que Naruto se cayera al suelo.

-¡ahhh! ¡¿Q-qué pasa?! – se levantó del piso y vio al azabache parado.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, usoratonkashi?

-¿disculpa? No me digas así, teme. Yo tengo un nombre

-No me interesa, lárgate de mi cuarto

El ojiazul estaba a punto de salir cuando Sasuke le agarró la muñeca.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, Naruto?- lo miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que el rubio desviara la mirada.

-.. nada, Sasuke. No hacía nada. – Se soltó del agarre y se fue.

Así pasaron meses, ellos vivían juntos pero casi no se hablaban y a cada rato se peleaban por cualquier cosa. Se peleaban por quien entraba primero al baño, por lo ruidoso que era Naruto en las tardes, por el cochinero que siempre dejaba el rubio cuando hacía ramen o cuando veía la tele en la sala, porque Sasuke era un obsesionado por la limpieza, se peleaban por el control de la tele, por quien se tomaba el último refresco, en fin, por cualquier clase de tontería se peleaban.

Sin embargo a Naruto le estaba gustando, era divertido pelear con Sasuke, era la única forma de poder hablar con él aunque fuera a puros gritos. Por otro lado, Sasuke ya estaba fastidiado, no soportaba el carácter tan hiperactivo de su compañero, quería mudarse de ahí pero su madre se lo impedía.. incluso lo había amenazado con desheredarlo.

Una mañana Sasuke salió más temprano que de costumbre, tenía que hacer muchas cosas ese día en la universidad. Después de hacer todos sus pendientes, regresó al departamento como a las 8 de la noche siendo que casi siempre llegaba como a las 2. Al llegar vio la puerta medio abierta, entró dispuesto a regañar a su "amigo", con lo despistado que era pensó que había dejado la puerta abierta. Prendió la luz y se quedó sorprendido. Todo estaba tirado, los platos, vasos, discos, películas, cojines e incluso algunos vidrios estaban rotos.

-¡Naruto! – gritó su nombre, no lo veía en ninguna parte - ¿estás bien?

Caminó con cuidado hasta el sillón y vio unas gotas de sangre al lado. Volteó hacia todas partes y encontró un rastro de sangre que llevaba a la habitación del rubio. Entró y lo vio tirado al lado de su cama, se acercó rápidamente a él y notó que tenía sangre en la cabeza.

-Sa..su..ke.. – habló con dificultad- ten… cui..da..do.. ellos.. secues… - sus ojos se cerraron, se había desmayado.

-Naruto… - levantó el cabello que cubría su frente, tenía una herida profunda. Miró de arriba abajo a su compañero en busca de otra herida pero no vio nada, lo único que observó es que el chico tenía entre sus manos una fotografía de él. Se quedó mirándola, no sabía de donde había sacado eso. Sacudió su cabeza, eso no importaba ahorita, lo importante era llevar a Naruto al hospital. Lo cargó y lo subió al coche. Condujo con toda velocidad hasta llegar al hospital más cercano.

-¡¿Cómo está él?!- preguntó en cuanto vio al doctor salir de la habitación

-tranquilícese, joven.

-Solo dígame, ¿está bien?

-sí, su amigo está bien, la enfermera le está poniendo medicamento y no despertará hasta mañana. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-yo.. no lo sé, llegué y lo encontré así..

-ya veo

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?

-cuando la enfermera se lo indique puede entrar

-gracias doctor

Después de un rato que a Sasuke le pareció eterno, salió la enfermera y el azabache no tardo en pararse frente a ella, inundándola con muchas preguntas.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? ¿Por qué no despertará hasta mañana? ¿Lo que le pasó tendrá efectos secundarios? ¿Por qué..

-tranquilo – interrumpió, agarró el hombre de Sasuke y lo hizo sentarse en una de las sillas-creo que necesita un calmamente

-yo no necesito nada de eso, solo responda mis preguntas

-su novio está bien – le entregó una pastilla y un vaso de agua- tómese eso, le hará bien. -el azabache obedeció – escucha, al parecer le pegaron con una pistola en la cabeza

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso..?

-no tendrá ningún efecto secundario, mañana su novio despertará y será el mismo de siempre pero se tendrá que quedar unos días para ver cómo reacciona.

- él no es..

-y ya puede pasar a verlo- dicho eso la enfermera se fue

Sasuke entró sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se acercó a él y acaricio su frente. Estaba aliviado de que él estuviera bien, no sabía que iba a hacer si le pasaba algo por su culpa. Se sentó en un sillón que había al lado de la cama y puso su cabeza en la cama. Ya era tarde y estaba cansado así que terminó quedándose dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despierta antes que Sasuke, al verlo ahí dormido no pudo evitar sonreír. En ese instante entra la enfermera.

-Oh, ya despertó

-shhh, está dormido- voltea a mirar al azabache

-oh, lo siento- habló en voz baja – ¿Cómo se siente?

-bien, solo me duele la cabeza

-qué bueno que está mejor, él estaba muy preocupado por ti, le tuve que dar un calmante

-¿en serio?

-sí, se ve que se lo quiere mucho – sonríe

-mm yo.. – se sonrojó por completo

- ah, lo olvidada, voy por su medicamento para quitar ese dolor – salió de la habitación

-mmmm – sasuke se levanta y se estira un poco, aún estaba adormilado

-Buenos días, Sasuke

-Na- naruto – sonríe inconscientemente- despertaste! Tengo que avisarle a la enfermera – estaba a punto de salir del cuarto

-¡Sasuke! – lo llama el rubio a lo que el azabache voltea

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

-yo.. – sonríe recordando lo que le había dicho la enfermera – nada, no pasa nada- se sonrojó un poco

"¿Qué está haciendo este dobe? ¿Por qué sonríe de esa forma? Se ve muy ... ¿acaso me está provocando?" – pensó el Uchiha sin dejar de mirar a Naruto a lo ojos. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos regresó al lado de Naruto y se acercó demasiado a él, se miraban fijamente. Sasuke acortó la distancia entre sus rostros con un dulce beso. El rubio se sorprendió mucho, jamás espero que él hiciera algo como eso, pero aunque estaba casi en trance, correspondió al beso.

-ya traje la medi.. – la enfermera había llegado en un mal momento – lo siento.. yo..

Sasuke se alejó rápidamente y salió de la habitación casi corriendo. Se detuvo en cuanto salió y se recargó en la pared, llevó sus manos a su rostro. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? "No sé porque hice eso, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?, lo peor de todo es que me gustó ese beso... ¡Diablos! ¡¿Ahora cómo lo miraré a los ojos?!"

En la habitación..

-lamento haber interrumpido

- no se preocupe –sonrió

-aquí tiene la medicina, le quitará el dolor – el rubio tomó el medicamento – si me permite decirlo, usted y su novio hacen una hermosa pareja, el amor se siente en el aire

-jaja se equivoca, él no es mi novio

-¿ah no? Qué lástima…

-él no es mi novio.. pero parece que pronto lo será – se ruboriza un poco.

- que bien, déjeme decirle que su futuro novio es muy guapo, tiene suerte

-gracias, lo sé

La enfermera sonrió y salió del cuarto.


End file.
